Hiei's bad luck
by Hiei Shinamura
Summary: This is a time when Hiei has very bad luck with everything, what will happen when he gets to pissed off, end of the world? And what is Ash, brook, Katzumi and Pikachu doing in this story? Find out and more just R&R ok. Rated for future chapters.
1. Unlucky night

Shina : OK mi first story AT LAST. My sister gave me coffe and now im hipper.  
  
Hiei : Know one cares  
  
Shina :*sniff*your right ,know one cares. But I don't care if you care so be it.  
  
Hiei : Hn  
  
Shina : Well any way, I don't own YYH or any other character that will be appearing in this story. Please enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter I : The un lucky night  
  
Hiei pov:  
  
I have no idea why am I here .I wish I had a reason why but I don't .I feel strange standing here like a complete idiot doing nothing but talking to myself .I think this world has finally screwed my brain some how .But I'm standing here, still, put on front of the Kitzuneys house .But why am I here.Kurama.he's coming.  
  
Hiei jumps to a near by tree and watches Kurama open the door with a confused expression  
  
  
  
Kurama : I swear I sensed Hieis' ki .Hm, oh well  
  
Sound of a tree breaking, Kurama looks and sees that Hiei fell from a tree, Hiei was rubbing his ankle.  
  
Hiei : Uhh..Hn  
  
Kurama : I new I sensed u around here .It seems your landing was not a good one . Come in.  
  
  
  
My ankle hurt like hell .I entered Kurama's house limping and kurama helped me of course and helped me sit on a couch .Then I heard a soft voice call for Suitchi . Kurama ran to the Kitchen to greet his mother .  
  
  
  
Mother: Oh, I did not now a had to bye diner for three people  
  
Kurama : Oh ,that's ok mother ,I'll cook something for Hiei  
  
Hiei: Don't bother, I was just leaving (Hiei stands up but falls on one nee by the pain caused by his sprain ankle)  
  
Kurama : Oh Hiei ,I forgot about your ankle ,lets see , Hiei those this hurt(he turns Hiei ankle to the right only to here the fire demons scream of pain, suddenly Kurama fell incautious by a blow to his head caused by Hieis' sheath)  
  
Mother: Oh Suitchi, how cute, he fell asleep, Hiei you can eat Suitchis hamburger if you like.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama regains consciousness only to see Hiei eat his hamburger with one bite .Kurama felt discussed  
  
Hiei: Wa.do.u.lo..ing.a? (What are you looking at?)  
  
Kurama: At a pig .Now I know how half chewed food looks like.  
  
Hiei: *GULP*Ahhh..mm.What's this?  
  
Kurama: NOOOOO those are my fries!!!!!!!  
  
Mother: Now ,now no fighting in my house. Suitchi, you have a lot of homework to do, go do them, and you Hiei, are you going to spend the night here your ankle looks pretty bad.  
  
Kurama: Yes mother he's going to spend the night here.  
  
Mother: Would you prefer spending the night in the living room or in Suitchi's room?  
  
Hiei: Whatever.  
  
Mother: I think in Suitchi's room, it's to lonely out here.  
  
Kurama helps Hiei go up the stairs and helps Hiei to his bed. Kurama gave the suggestion to share the bed (don't think anything funny people), but Hiei gave him a death stare, climbs off his bed and throws himself on the floor to sleep.  
  
Hiei: I found my sleeping spot, now leave me alone, and go to sleep.  
  
Mother: *she opens the door* I brought milk. Suitchi, what kind of a person are you, making Hiei sleep on the floor. Hiei please climb back to the bed your going to get sick down there. And you young man do your homework.  
  
Kurama: But mother, you don't understand, Hiei was.  
  
Mother: Not another word. I never knew you were so selfish. *she slams the door*  
  
Hiei: *Burst into laughter*  
  
Kurama: I can't seem the humor in this. This is your entire fault.  
  
Hiei: Hahahaha, I know, that's why is so funny. Hahahaha.hehe *he suddenly gets serious*  
  
Kurama: Why the sudden change of face?  
  
Mother: *suddenly opens the door* Suitchi, I can't believe you're laughing of my orders. Your GROUNDED.* slams the door*.  
  
The word grounded echoed in the room and in Kuramas head. Suddenly Kurama looks up at Hiei with a death stare so convincing that even Hiei has never seen that look in his face for his enemy.  
  
Kurama: *with a low fear giving voice* Hiei  
  
Hiei: What. *lifts an eyebrow*  
  
Kurama: *takes out a rose* ROSEWHIP  
  
When Kurama looks at the bed, he finds shattered glass, a broken window and a missing Hiei. He leans forward to look out the window, and sees Hiei unconscious on the crack cement with broken branches near him. Kurama gives an evil smile and leaves the fire demon there.  
  
  
  
Shina: I hope you liked it. It's not my best but oh well I'm beginning so don't bother me.  
  
Hiei: Heyyyyyyy who said I fear the kitsuney.  
  
Shina: Me  
  
Kurama: You did join me cause you said you wouldn't want to face me remember.*evil grin*  
  
Hiei: Hn *gives his back to Shina and Kurama*  
  
Shina: Don't be mad it's just a story. Please review and be nice.  
  
Hiei: Yea review so she could shut up.  
  
Kurama: Be nice Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Whatever. 


	2. Unlucky day

Shina: Hello people, second chapter is finally here. I was.  
  
Hiei: I can't believe this.  
  
Shina: Oh yeah, I made Hiei promise to be my boy friend as long as I don't make any homo stories about him and Kurama.  
  
Hiei: You ningents are sick  
  
Shina: Well any way, here's the next chapter  
  
  
  
Chapter II: Un lucky day  
  
Hiei's pov:  
  
In the morning I wake up with a horrible back pain. I was surrounded by a crowd who were very worried.  
  
  
  
Man: Young girl, are you alright?  
  
Boy: You look like crap?  
  
Woman: Don't worry little girl, the ambulances are coming?  
  
Hiei: I'm not a girl.  
  
Woman: Oh my God she has amnesia; she thinks she's a boy.  
  
Hiei: But I am a boy.  
  
Girl: don't worry, I'll help you, us girls have to stick together.*Hugs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *pushes her away* I'm a BOY, I don't have amnesia.  
  
Woman: Now calm down pumpkin, you must be a little confused of who you are.  
  
Hiei: I'm a boy you bitch*un zipped his pants*  
  
Girl: EEEWWWWWWW  
  
Woman: Oh my god  
  
Hiei: See, I'm a boy  
  
Girl: DISCUSTING THING...*stays glued looking at it* yet soooo big.  
  
Hiei: *blushing* Ummm..*zips pants back up*  
  
A small girl pushed her way throw the crowd  
  
Keyko: Oh my God, Hiei are you alright?  
  
Hiei: I'm fine.  
  
Keyko: You have a large bump on your back, the cement is cracked, I guess this is your landing spot. From what floor did you fell from?  
  
Hiei: The fifth floor.  
  
  
  
A weird, big box with light on top appeared and a bunch on ningents got down from it and picked me up. I was reaching to my katana but it wasn't on my belt, Keyko had it and she made me calm down so that the doctors could check my back, I went to a hospital, Keyko was busy doing some ningent stuff and suddenly a red and white ball hits me on the head.  
  
  
  
Ash: Oh sorry about that, I'm in the wrong story but oh well I'm practicing for the pokemon league and I don't have no idea why am i here.  
  
Pikachu: pika, pi.  
  
Hiei: What the hell.get that stupid yellow thing of a rat away from me.  
  
Ash: Hey, he is not a thing, his name is Pikachu, and he's a pokemon.  
  
Hiei: Pika who, poke wha.? Whatever that thing is, I don't care so leave me alone if you don't want to get killed.  
  
Keyko: Hiei, don't be mean and stay still for the doctors could see you. Now hello there I'm Keyko, nice to meet you Ash, and Pikachu.  
  
Ash: Nice to meet you to Keyko.  
  
Pikachu: How you doing, Oh wait I don't talk I mean Pika, pika, pi.  
  
Hiei: This is ridicules, I don't need any medical attention and your talking to a stupid ningent that thinks he could understand what a poor excuse for a funny looking rat is saying!!!!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, show him that your not a pathetic rat. Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Piiikaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...*throws a thunder at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Ahhhhhhh, why you stupid little.  
  
Officer Katzumi(Silent Mobius): Well whats going on here?  
  
Brook pops out of nowhere and goes to officer Katzumi.  
  
Brook: Oh wow your so beautiful, you know I've seen so many pretty officers but not as pretty as you, and I also help them out in so many things, if you like I could help you right now with this case.  
  
Officer Katzumi: Are you an experienced officer sir?  
  
Brook: No, but I will be, just give me the test and..  
  
Officer Katzumi: Well then, I'm kind of busy now sir, have a good day.  
  
Brook: (No this can't be, she doesn't want me, the inhumanity, the brook charm has always worked)  
  
A female doctor showed up picking her nose. Dr. Holy: Alright where is the victim?  
  
Hiei: Huh? I'm out of here.*gets up to leave, but feels a strong hold on his shoulder and pushes him back down.*  
  
Dr. Holy: Where do you think your going young man, your now my patient so lets see what's wrong with you.  
  
Hiei: Hey let go of me I'm fine see.  
  
Dr. Holy: Oh my God, your dying and your brain needs to be replaced.  
  
Keyko and Hiei: What???????????  
  
Keyko: I don't think he fell and hit his head, it was his back, lady.  
  
Dr. Holy: Are you a doctor little girl?  
  
Keyko: No, but.  
  
Dr. Holy: But nothing, I'm the doctor and I know when there's a brain damage or not, so get out of here. *Pushing Keyko out of the room.*  
  
Hiei: Ok that's it I'm out of..  
  
Dr. Holy: Not until your brain is replaced, so sit down.*taking out a guitar shaped chainsaw*  
  
Hiei: WHAT, get away from me you crazy onna.*starts running away from the doctor and trying to get enough energy to kill her* (Wait a minute.I'm more faster then any ningent) * takes away the chainsaw with he's speed*  
  
Dr. Holy: Hehehe..HELP, HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME, MY PATIANT IS TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Huh???????  
  
A bunch of doctors entered accompanied by officer Katzumi, Ash, Brook and Keyko.  
  
Officer Katzumi: What is this, you, your under a rest for an attempt of murder.  
  
Hiei: What the ..attempt of murder. she was trying to.(I'll just jump out the window and they wont catch me, Oh damn there is no windows in this room!!!)  
  
Officer Katzumi jumped on Hiei, and cuffed him.  
  
Hiei: Let me go you stupid ningent I'm going to kill you all.  
  
Officer Katzumi: Ok that's it your going to a asylum, your crazy out of your head.  
  
Keyko: Hmm people, please, I don't think he wanted to hurt no one, just let him go.  
  
Ash: shhhh, don't say anything, then they'll think you're his accomplice.  
  
Hiei: (This cant get any worse, and I think Kurama is still mad, so I don't think he'll help me out on this one, way do these thing keep happening to me)  
  
  
  
Shina: There we go, second chapter.  
  
Hiei: I'm not crazy*he runs away like a crazy moron*  
  
Shina: *laughing out loud*  
  
Kurama: You deserve it.  
  
Shina: A special thanks to my big sister who helped me do this chapter.  
  
Kurama/Hiei/Shina: *Applauding*Thank you Joe  
  
Shina: Oh yea I almost forgot, thanks Chibi-Koorimi, for noticing the mistake of the chapters. (,,,)(=^.^=)(,,,) 


End file.
